Heaven and Hell House of Pleasures
by EricsDarkAngel
Summary: A bored couple on tenterhooks...A curious girl out for some fun...Meddlesome friends...Welcome to the Heaven and Hell House of Pleasures... M for later...
1. Chapter 1

**Some people might not be comfortable with the ideas of this story. I am not writing this to disturb or upset anyone. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and creative process and I hope you might enjoy this as well.**

**Please keep an open mind. **

**I am aiming for just a couple of decadent, fun chapters...Lemme know what you think...**

**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris...I own nothing...**

* * *

"Are you sure of this?"

She bit her lip for a moment and then nodded, "Yes…Whatever it takes…"

I had to smile. "You are making it sound like a war." She chuckled. "Try to relax. And remember, this is for both of us. We are doing this for both of us. Just tell me if gets to be too much."

She nodded again, letting out a breath and looking a bit more relaxed now. She cupped my cheek and looked closely in my eyes. "I trust you."

Well that was some progress. It might have taken her a whole month of being my Dom in the bedroom, which, turns out, had not been easy for me. One, I am not submissive, not by long shot. Two, she was unsure about everything. But we went through with it. A whole month later if she had come to the point where she could say that she trusts me, then, I think the therapist was onto something right. By hearing each others secret fantasies and then if possible, making them a reality, we were in effect taking a step to better know each other and be a better giver. That's what made marriages click right?

I gave her what she wanted. Now it was her turn. So here we were, in a luxury hotel suite, out of town, waiting for my secret fantasy to come through the door. I had been apprehensive to tell it to her at first. You see a dom-sub thing was what happened between the two of us and no one needed to know or get involved. But a threesome, with another woman, even if it was a stranger, brought someone else in the picture. I was nervous, but I was excited. This was my fantasy. And I was going to live it. With my wife! How many guys can say that?

There was a knock at the door and we both jumped.

"Do you want to open up and talk to her first Sophie?"

She seemed unsure and didn't answer. So I made the decision for us. "Ok. We are going together." I stood up and held out a hand to her, "C'mon."

She stood and took my hand. The knock was repeated. With Sophie at my side, I opened the door. In front of me stood a young girl…blonde, beautiful, curvy, tan, blushing a little.

And her eyes go wide when she sees me…

"Hello." She stares at me and then at Sophie and then again at me while her cheeks fill with color, "I am Angel."

Angel…

From the Heaven side of the Heaven and Hell House of Pleasures.

It was obviously a made up name, no doubt, to protect her identity. But somehow, it suited her. The people at the House had taken down our profiles and general likes, dislikes and comfort areas. They chose who would join us in our fantasy this evening. Obviously, they didn't disappoint. I gave her a pleasant smile and invited her in. "Hello Angel. I am Eric. This is my wife Sophie. Please come in."

I noticed her shoes when she stepped inside. Gold, tall, studded, Fuck-me-right-now heels, which made her tan legs look delicious. She was wearing a white embroidered fit and flair kind of short dress with sparkles of some type that shimmered when she moved. Angel theme dressing perhaps? Whatever it was, I wasn't complaining. Her hair was left loose and curled and almost reached the top of her hips, hiding her tiny waist from behind. She reached the middle of the sitting room and turned to look around her.

"I hope you two have read the contract and terms. The House gets us all tested before and after the…dates…so we know we are all clean. Do you have any question for me?"

She was looking at Sophie when she talked about the questions. That was really tactful of her. Because usually, in these situations, the wife would want to feel in control and comfortable. I looked at Sophie too.

"Have you done this before?"

Angel glanced at me for a split second, before turning to my wife again. "Although this comes under personal information that I don't tell, but you mentioned in your paperwork that this was your first time. Just to be more comfortable about each other, I want you guys to know that this is a first of sorts for me too. I joined the club to seek" she paused and considered her words carefully before continuing, "something unconventional… And I, uhh, asked for a couple…like you…" the red of her cheeks spreads to her neck, "so that there was no way for any strings or attachments afterwards. I don't want any of those."

Perfect logic, if you ask me!

I clearly heard Sophie let out another relieved breath, one she had probably been holding since _Angel_ walked in. "Well that does make things better. Don't they Eric?"

I walked to Sophie and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Yes. Yes that's good I suppose." I look at Angel. She is not showing it on her face but I know she is nervous. Her twitching hands and feet are giving her away. She has an undecipherable expression in her eyes as she watches the two of us. "Do you want a drink? There's a bar here. We can order room service if you want anything else?"

Whatever she was thinking, she comes out of it and smiles. "Yes a drink would be lovely. Can I have a gin and tonic?"

* * *

**_SPOV_**

_I cannot be serious!_

I feel like giggling…passing out…turning on my high heels and running…you get the picture…But on top of all of that, I am feeling an odd kind of excitement and that is very freeing…

When I shared this particular torrid secret truth of my secret fantasy in that torrid game of truth or dare with Amelia and Pam, and we added it up to the 'list', I did not know that a year later, I would actually be doing this for real. So right now, I am walking towards the presidential suite of the Ritz, in Amelia's overpriced heels, primped and perfected within an inch of my life…all for the sake of acting out a fantasy and crossing out an important right of passage act from our '_growing a set'_ list.

Yeah that's what we actually call it!

Pam came up with this name and we haven't had anything better since then, so the name stuck.

I still can't believe I am doing this though! Imagine what gran would say…_Crap_! She would die…then come back from the dead and kill me! Then pull me back with her and make me chose a switch. Again!

I almost turn on my heel at the thought. Figuratively of course. Because, I am currently in a dazzling elevator made of mirrors and turning on my heel would not take me back. My breathing quickens as the elevator approaches the top floor, fast closing the distance between me and my stupid, stupid fantasy.

I shouldn't have said it in the first place!

I should have known Pam and Amelia would start seeing each other, thus fulfilling the requirement of the _steady_ couple, and then calling the House for a participant for their threesome. Another woman. At least they had each other, for support, and to cut down on the awkward…Going by the racket they created in their bedroom down the hall, they had a hell of a night.

No such luck for me!

At least the House had the prerequisite of testing for STDs and other diseases before encounters, background checks to ensure safety of the participants and contracts to keep anonymity. Pam and Amelia were members. It didn't take them long to get me a membership too, especially for the purpose of this night. So much for one stupid fantasy!

I stare at my infinite reflections in the mirrors and take a deep breath. I am not ugly although like everyone, I too, have my bad days…But tonight, the girls have turned me into a siren. My white dress is working beautifully for my eyes and tan. My hair is loose and falling in neat shiny waves over my back. Amelia's Jimmy Choos are sinfully elongating my legs. They stayed their hands with makeup, giving me a very natural look. Just some mascara and lip gloss and my ever present natural blush. They knew I would be blushing and did not mess with the artificial ones. Well, going by how I look right now, they were damn right!

The elevator stops and the doors slide open, bringing me out of my thoughts…

_You can do this Sook! Find your inner goddess and let go!_

Finding the suite is a no brainer. They don't call it a presidential suite for nothing. Before I reach the door, I send a quick text to the girls, letting them know I am going in. Ten seconds later and before I have knocked, I get a reply from Amy – '_Yay…Go get some!_'

I can't help a chuckle that sounds too loud in the empty hallway. But the text puts me at ease. I know we three are in this together…Not in the _threeway_ way but…you get the picture! And to be honest, this was originally my idea. Something I had always thought about and something that always gave me material for dry days when it was just my fingers and me…

Without any more second thoughts, I knock. Thirty seconds and still nothing. I knock again. The door opens.

And…

_Fuck a zombie! _

"Hello" _God! Indict me in your order of faithful servants…From this moment onwards, I am your naughty dirty angel…Just do whatever you want with me…I am yours "_I am Angel._"_

_Shit! Did I say that out loud? Angel! Really?_

_SHIT!_

Apparently, this _God_ also knows I am bullshitting…But he is merciful…_He_ smiles!

_That smile! _

And he cocks an eyebrow!

_Boy oh Boy_! _I am going to be the death of me! Maybe I am already dead and gone to the wet-dreams-heaven-land. _

"Hello Angel. I am Eric. This is my wife Sophie. Please come in."

Eric!

_Umm Wife?_

_Of course wife you fool! My own requirement…My own fucking preference of being with a steady couple!_

_Damn I was already crushing over a married guy! That won't do!_

I mentally take a step back. It's not easy. Eric is easily the most handsome man I have ever seen. I know this is a one time thing. Maybe focusing more on the wife would help…Yes, now that's a great idea…

I step inside and we make small talk. He mixes me my gin and tonic and now I am obsessing over his big bad hands! I would be jumping this guy if he was not married…and never coming off of him…

Wait…I am still going to jump this guy, even if I'd have to come off…Mmmmm…Yay for me!

* * *

** So what do you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

She looks more at ease after a drink… or two. The drinks gave us time to talk a bit more and get more comfortable with each other, whatever much was possible at least, and indulge in some light flirting, which Angel is quite good at. Actually she is proving to be very good at teasing me. Suddenly Sophie puts a hand on Angel's knee and asks what is the most erotic moment of her life. She smiles. I don't know what all she has done and not done. But she has a beautiful smile. It lights up her face. Given the circumstances of our meeting, the smile is oddly innocent.

Angel glances at me, again for only a split second, before turning back to my wife. "I don't know how to _say _it."

In a move that totally surprises me, Sophie gets up, takes her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom, "Then why don't you _show _it?"

_Oh fuck me!_ I haven't heard that tone from my wife before. _Ever_.

And she didn't take charge like that even when she played my Dom. This might just turn out to be a much more exciting night than I was thinking. I am still standing rooted on the spot in front of the bar, staring after the two women going towards the bedroom. Sophie is wearing a red silk robe and Angel is just that…a white shiny angel. Both of them together, total opposites of each other, giving me looks like that, is turning me on like hell.

Sophie turns to me, and winks. "You coming or what?"

_Fuck yeah I am_… …I shake off my daze and follow after the two.

Sophie makes Angel sit on the edge of the huge bed and stands between her legs, running her hands lightly up and down her arms. I can't keep away and come to stand behind Sophie and put my hands on her hips, pressing and rubbing myself on her back. Angel hesitates for a moment but then brings her hands forward to place them on Sophie's waist, again lightly, gently caressing. Her fingertips brush mine, and an electric current runs throughout my body at that one small touch.

_What the fuck was that!_

I pause and stare at her…

And her clear blue eyes are trained on me, shining with growing want. I hadn't noticed before. Her eyes are out of the world too. I hold her gaze and dip my head to run my lips on Sophie's exposed neck. The groan that I hear might have come from Sophie. It might have been Angel. All I can see right now is how Angel's eyes are darkening. Sophie cups the girl's cheeks and turns her face to look at her. I almost miss the eye contact when she moves her gaze from me to Sophie and leans a little back as Sophie places a knee on the bed to kiss her. Sophie kisses her eyes, her nose and then lightly brushes her lips against hers. The way she is angling her body towards Angel is making her hips grinding more onto me.

Again taking the lead, Sophie asks in a low whisper, "Have you ever been with a woman?"

Angel shakes her head in a no. She is breathing in short breaths and her chest is rising and falling, pulling my eyes towards the little cleavage her dress is showing.

Sophie kisses her nose again, "I want to watch you with Eric first." She kisses her jaw, "Are you ok with that?"

Angel looks at me again and bites her lip. "Yes" she is whispering too.

Sophie turns from the half sitting, half lying down Angel on the bed and pulls me for a kiss as she takes hold of my hands. She gives me a lusty look and smirks, "I want to watch you Eric."

At the point, I don't have a fucking clue whether I nodded or responded or not. She pulls at my hand and places it on Angel's leg. Sophie moves to sit on the bed behind the girl and gets on her knees, while she slowly removes her robe. She is wearing a red silk corset, which is pushing up her breasts, and a matching sheer thong. The way she removes her robe, she makes sure she touches herself everywhere I like to touch her, making small moans as she does it. She knows what that is doing to me.

Angel shifts back and begins to remove her shoes. Oh no not those shoes…

I hold her wrist. "Leave those on."

She smiles coyly and moves the hand that I am holding, slowly up her body, dragging my hand with her, all across her velvet smooth legs, to the top of her dress, on the side where there is a hidden zipper.

Fuck!

She can't know how much I like that…The girl has everything right to the fucking 'T'. In a voice that is more devilish than angelic, she asks, "What about this _dress_? Want me to leave _this_ on?"

I groan…more like growl as I take hold of the zipper and pull it down, slowly exposing her side, till her waist. I brush my fingertips on her exposed side and she shivers a bit. Again, I am jolted with an electric current from her skin to mine. I shouldn't be getting so carried away with this stranger, especially in front of my wife, but talk about chemistry! And my wife seems to be enjoying it as much as I am…She shifts back a little more, slipping out of her slinky white dress, exposing a white satin strapless bra and white panties with little red cherries embroidered on them.

I love those cherries…I want to devour all of them…

And I need to touch her…right fucking now…

I curl a finger towards her, beckoning her to me, as I unbutton my shirt and she crawls towards me and takes hold of the button on my pants. With the riot my dick is throwing in there, I doubt it will be easy for her to unzip me out of those…Thank fuck I didn't go commando. My shirt is somewhere behind us, and she, is still struggling. I look down and her little fingers are shaking a little. I grab her hands in one of mine and lean in for a kiss. This time she doesn't lean back. Our lips touch and both of us pause, not breathing, not moving, not even doing the kissing thing. I move my face an inch back and look at her. By the look in her eyes, she felt something too. Then she moves in and my lips crash on hers.

**SPOV**

What was the most erotic moment of my life?

I don't know about my twenty one years, four months and four days gone by already. As of right fucking now, this moment right here is the one and only one standing in the fucking competition. Forget about the fumbling, mumbling, boys I've been with. Right now, with Eric buried deep inside of me, reaching places I never knew existed in my own fucking body, hitting spots of pleasure my fingers never even dreamt of hitting right, playing me like the perfect fiddle, is the moment I never want to end. My body is drenched in sweat. My pulse is off the charts. My mind is a jumbled mass of pleasure and need and pleasure and pain…And pleasure…

All I am aware of is Eric's stormy blue eyes, boring into me, pinning my gaze to his, as he moves in and out, in and out of me, at a delicious pace. Sophie is teasing and pulling my oversensitive nipples, raw from the biting Eric did before, and kissing Eric at the same time. But he is looking at me. That look in his eyes right there, is the most erotic thing I have experienced in my life.

He is thickening now…about ready to come…He moves his hand that was clutching my ass, to my clit, and starts rubbing. One pass, two passes…I start moaning on the third and my legs go around him to hold him close while he stiffens and shouts out profanities as he comes deep inside me, pushing me over the edge too.

"_Oh God Eric_…_fucking_ yess...yess…_yesssss_" I scream as my juices gush all over his cock.

His hands pause for a few seconds and dig into me as his eyes loose focus for a bit when he gets to his release. I have already lost track of my orgasms some time ago…_Why do I bother?!_

Eric keeps moving for a bit, slowly now, as we both come down from our incredible high. "Oh yes Baby…that's right…give it to me…" His thumb is still rubbing my clit and I have no control over my shaking, twitching body, "You like it like that don't you!" he removes his cock but his magic hands keep rubbing my clit.

"Eriiiccc…"

Yeah that's the only response I can come up with at the point. My brain is practically chanting his name as a mantra now.

_Eric…Eric…Eric…_

Like clockwork!

I think I pass out for a bit. Because when I come to consciousness again, Eric is lying down on the bed beside me and Sophie is sucking his Viking sized gracious plenty. He sits up and gives her ass a nudge. Without taking her mouth off of him, Sophie shifts and turns her body towards him as he lowers down again, and she straddles his face. This couple has their silent communication all worked out.

Eric growls into her and Sophie begins bobbing up and down as he begins to harden. Again!

Holy fucking hell! The guy has stamina…

Not that I am complaining.

It doesn't take long before Sophie starts shaking with an impending release. She lets go of him and sits up, pinching her breasts and moaning loudly. All I can do is watch with rapt attention. Something about the scene in front of me is so primal and arousing that I am drawn to them like a moth to fire. I straddle Eric's thighs and take him in my mouth. And I am on fire...

_Mmmmm… the taste! His taste…so good…_I could blow him all night and still want more. His cock throbs as I close my mouth around the head and flick my tongue over the slit. He is huge. I can hardly fit him in my mouth. But I make do with my hands where my mouth doesn't reach. His right hand comes to rest at the side of my head, keeping my hair in place. He threads his fingers in my hair and gently caresses my cheek with his palm.

Something about that one action and the way he is caressing my face, is so, so…I don't know, because the word is playing hide and seek in my scrambled brain and my coherent thought is in shreds.

Sophie shouts out her orgasm and drops on her back, trying to catch her breath, one hand clutching one of Eric's hands.

Panting, he props himself on his elbows and I get the full blast of his special, special gaze again, as I hungrily lick the length of his cock. His eyes are enchanting. Hypnotic...They are tugging at walls I built around me so meticulously, so long ago, coaxing me to open them up for him. They reach into me and turn my being upside down.

That look in his eyes right there, is the most erotic thing I have experienced in my life. Ever…


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOV**

**Two Years Later:**

Life sucks!

Well not exactly, but its just one of those days…

On the surface I have everything. A great job in the Silicon Valley, which only occasionally doesn't bore the hell out of me. A rented apartment I can call home and can afford easily on my fancy salary. A nice car. Something to do everyday and a boyfriend to come home to, in the house I could call my own.

Its clichéd but I actually met Bill the boyfriend at work. We used to sit across from each other and got talking. Recently separated from my longtime friends, in a town far away from home, a steady, friendly southerner like me, who talked to me with that familiar homely accent, got my jokes and references, liked the same foods…I thought I was in love.

Now it is just familiarity and routine.

Don't ask me why I haven't gotten rid of him. I don't know either.

So here I am, wallowing away in my once a month hormone-induced pity party, swaddled in a fleece blanket, drinking sodas, watching chick flicks and crying along with the actress currently in a rough spot. Bill has wisely left me alone and has gone on his guys' night out. A pang of jealousy hits me at that. Between late nights at work and keeping up with the housework, I have been shitty at correspondence with my best friends. Not that I have many. The best friends, Pam and Amelia, are my only friends, if we take my work acquaintances out of the picture. So Bill gets to be with his friends and I get to sit on the couch and watch TV alone.

_Sob!_

A small part of my logical brain tells me I am the one in the touchy mood and Bill does this every Friday so why bother. He might have stayed for company if I had asked it of him. But I didn't. I chose instant noodles and soda and chick flicks over my boyfriend…

_Fuck the logical part! _It is putting a dent in my pity party and I crush it promptly.

My phone rings. It is jumping and flashing all over the coffee table, just out of my reach. _Fucker! _I glare at it for fifteen whole seconds, putting my jedi powers to test and willing it to rise and land in my lap.

One.

Two.

Three.

.

.

.

…

Well apparently, even my jedi powers suck…Life is so unfair!

I fling off the blanket and grumpily rise from the midst of the comfort nest thing I have going on around me…cushions, sodas, TV remote control, my ipod, my kindle etc etc. How could I leave out the phone on the table?

Well I reach the phone and look who is calling…PAM!

"PAAAMMMM!"

"Ohhh look who's still alive!" she drones…

Uh ho she is pissy... "Hey I work for a living Miss Trust-Fund-Spoiled-Princess!" I respond with mock affront.

"Yeah? You work?" she sighs, "God help the people who buy the software you write!"

"Hey don't make fun of my job bitch! Only I get to do that!" I chuckle. Finally, my first chuckle of the evening… "How have you been? What are up to these days?"

"Spoiling myself on the trust fund of course!" I know she is rolling her eyes, "why in the world would I be doing anything else? This is a full time job and I take it very seriously!"

"Amen to that sister."

"So how are you?"

"You mean apart from weary of carrying the load in blue-collar-ville? Fine fine…"

"Oh no…Tell me all about it."

"Tell you what?"

"Out with it Stackhouse…I know you have a pity party going in full swing over there. And don't even try to deny it."

Now that's what I mean when I say she is my best friend. She just knows. Thank god for Pam and Amelia. So I settle down in my blanket again and rant about everything. It is really freeing and at the end of half an hour of cussing about everything under the sun, I am finally feeling better about everything. Unlike Bill, who gave up after a couple of attempts at being a patient listener, she of course takes my rants about my boss, a crappy end to my favorite book series, the fucked up murder of my favorite TV show by it's writers and a recent bout of acne very seriously and patiently listens to everything as I get it out. Again, thank god for friends.

"Well that sucks…"

"Yeah tell me about it. But thanks for lending the ears, Pam. Bill just doesn't get it. Sometimes I think why I haven't broken up with him already. All he does is plant his butt in the couch and watch shitty news channels while I cook and clean all around him. You know how long since I had a Bill induced orgasm?"

"Shit! How long girl?"

"A fuckton days Pam. All I can depend on is myself these days. He just doesn't cut it."

"Get rid of him Sook. Like already!"

"Yeah as soon as I have a couple of hours free of work or a work related headache. It is not going to be pretty. He would not go so easily. I just want to run away."

"You know that you are sounding like a fucking sixty year old frustrated wife right? You know it right?"

"Hmmmpphhh…I dunno. I am sick of it all. Life sucks."

"I think you need a break. Tell you what Stackhouse. I am coming to LA for a month to live with my mother and show off the bikinis I bought recently in Paris. We should get together. Take week off and come stay with me. Amelia is coming too."

Ohh that sounded soooo good. A perk of working my ass off…I get compensatory offs on extra hours. And I easily have a week worth of accumulated compensatory leaves I can take. Looks like I am going on a vacation! Yaaayyyy….

"Tell me when and I'll be there."

Pam is squealing…A very UnPam thing to do….Amelia squeals, Pam rolls her eyes…Wow! She must really be excited.

"So what's the occasion? I know you would not spend a month with your mother in a normal world."

She sighs. "I have to this time. She's had a divorce."

"Ohhh…I am so sorry Pam. Is she ok? What happened?" Pam never talks about her family. She always changes the topic of discussion and we always respected her need to not discuss anything. The fact that she is sharing this news with me is really something.

"Don't be sorry. I am not. I am relieved actually. My mom and husband number two were never meant to be, however much they tried to stay together. Pity actually. This one was a good catch. A little younger than mom, but good. Successful in his own businesses, good looking, caring, fun. But it couldn't last."

Now she has really piqued my curiosity. But asking about such a personal issue with Pam is still awkward. And I wouldn't have asked if she hadn't sounded so cavalier about the whole thing.

"Then why did they separate?" I ask carefully.

She chuckles, "You would never believe it."

"What?"

"She recently discovered she bats for the other team!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! Pretty much. The divorce was amicable. But she feels she needs to reconnect with me. For some weird reason, she thinks this fiasco is going to traumatize me! She needs to make sure I am doing ok."

Haaa…Pam? Traumatized? Over a lesbian mom?

"I'm sure you will need a lot of _retail _therapy over the trauma?"

"Ohh sure" I can practically see her eyes shining in glee at that, "we'll reconnect alright. With her credit card that is. Ohh and she is also having a break up/good bye party!"

"WHAAAT!?"

"Ha Ha…That's the latest fad with her chums these days. She even invited her ex-husband to the party!"

"Oh My God…" That's fucked up. And it would be one hell of a spectacle to witness. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Pam." I laugh, "Just tell me when and I'll be there. I wanna see what a break-up party looks like."

"I knew you are too fucking curious for your own good! Amelia had the same curiosity. Frankly, I really need you guys here, to get over all the fucked up shit my mom is going to pull. Can you believe we are talking about a lady who is my mom here? I knew I was right in hiding my family from you."

I laugh again. "Well she does sound…uhh..unique."

"Unique doesn't even cover it. So, first of June works for you? The party is on the third. Amelia is coming over a little earlier."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll apply for leaves then. I'll drive my car so no air tickets necessary."

"Goody! See you then…Luv ya sis…"

"Ohh I love you too hon…see ya…"


	4. Chapter 4

I have been working just an hour or so in the morning and a short message pings at the bottom of my monitor.

'Emergency meeting in 2!'

It's Patricia._ Uh oh!_

I promptly lock my laptop and slip on my sandals. Grabbing my bag, I walk towards the end of the glass-enclosed area divided in cubicles where all the software teams sit. I reach the glass door and step into the corridor with the meeting rooms. Passing them all without a glance, I reach the women's restroom and push open the door.

Diantha is sitting on the vanity, on a few spread-out paper towels, ostensibly lost in her phone. I place my bag beside her and fish out my comb. Just as I am starting to brush my hair, Patricia rushes in, all flustered and breathless.

"Guess what girls…" she slaps her own purse on the vanity and brings out her lip gloss tube.

"What?" Diantha and I both simultaneously respond.

"I heard from Rachel, the one in HR. We've been _bought_!"

"_WHAT?!_" this time it's just me.

"Yeah! Merlotte has sold his precious start up to some big corporation that they are keeping a secret till the public announcement. Sons of bitches are announcing it at the annual company party this Friday. Rachel knew because they are doing some major staff reshuffling."

"Shit! _Shit shit shit_!" This is really bad news.

"What about our jobs Pat?"

"I don't know." she looks really worried. With good reason too. Pat just bought her first house in Palo Alto with a big bank loan. She cannot afford to loose her job right now. "Rachel didn't tell anything else."

"Isn't this really sudden guys? I mean we didn't even suspect anything like this was happening! _Fuck! _I really liked this job." Diantha pipes in.

This one is Diantha's twelfth job in the five years since she completed her degree in computer sciences, and the one that had lasted the longest. Not that she was an under performer. In fact she keeps getting the next job because she is brilliant at what she does. But lets just say, her non-conforming attitude on everything is the real demon here. She has her own flexi timings and is never less than two hours late. Thank god we have the option of working in our own comfy timings here. She doesn't like to be disturbed with stupid stuff like daily project status meetings with the bosses while she is working on a problem. She doesn't suffer fools and is very voluble in the feed back department. It is a miracle she's lasted for six months with us. In this project, she is sort of my manager. But we are friendly enough.

She and Patricia are peers, Diantha the database administrator and Patricia the User Interface expert. Though they are my seniors by a couple of years, I enjoy their company and have learnt a lot from these two women. For some reason, since we were all put into this project, we started hanging out together and have watched each other's backs to some extent since then. Both of them sometimes bitch about the other with me, but that's usually on the timing of each other's leaves of absence around holiday seasons or client appreciation emails. It's nothing personal. They are more of the competitors here. I am just the junior person who does not look dangerous for them career wise. As far as corporate friendships go, we have a good thing going.

The girl's restroom is our emergency meeting room. Right now, we three are standing next to the three washbasins and touching up our make up, while bitching and gossiping with our reflections in the mirrors. That's our normal routine. Today the bitching is more bitter than normal though. We have all worked our asses off for this project and all we ever looked forward to was good bonuses and maybe I could have been promoted to team lead based on my stellar performance. I was already doing the job of the lead. But now, we would be lucky if we get to keep our jobs. This is always the risk with startups. They start well, make profit, share profit and then if the profit is good enough, they get bought by some bigger fish. The owner makes his money and moves to the next venture. Good for the fish but bad for us. We don't know whether the new management will keep us or put their own people in the core technical teams.

We heard about buy out on Monday and the news seemed to spread throughout the week, amongst more and more people. You knew something was up because people were seen with word documents of resume formats open on their computers and quite a few people spending lots of time talking furtively on phones for long durations, presumably on interviews or with job consultants.

In between updating and putting my resume on all the job sites I knew about, brushing up on every technical skill I had and reading about the latest advances going on with the tech, the week flew by. Now here we are standing in a semi circle around a nervous Sam Merlotte, the company President, on the mic, in the middle of the dance floor, making his speech on the open secret of our buy out. He reassures us about our job security, but makes no promises on our yearly appraisals and bonuses.

_That just sucks!_

I feel like pouring the wine in the glass in my hand on his red hair and tell him to go fuck himself. I was really looking forward to my bonus after all the extra work I did this year. In fact, I single handedly, did the work of three software engineers, and got it all done within our tight deadlines. Based on my performance, Diantha had already recommended me for a promotion for the next appraisal cycle. Now Sam Merlotte says that I should be thankful to get to keep my job and not expect anything else. All of my hardwork and extra nights at office, just flushed down the toilet for profits only Mr Merlotte and the new management will reap.

Like I said, _it fucking sucks!_

I am still in the middle of the rant inside my head when there is a tug at my arm. It is then that I realize that the speech is over and people are back to nursing their drinks.

I turn to look who is poking me and sigh. In frustration.

Bill Compton.

After that phone call with Pam, a few days back, I finally took things by the horns and explained it to him how we weren't going anywhere and needed to split. Bill looked clueless and shocked. He had no idea I was thinking on these lines. The conversation wasn't pretty but in the end he 'acquiesced to give the break a try'. His words not mine!

I asked, nicely, for him to move out of my home as soon as he could. He said he needed at least a week to find other accommodation. I caved in for old times sake, but, put my foot down on any other compromise. He has been staying in the guest bedroom since then.

"Have you heard anything I said?"

_Forgive me Mr. Clueless but I was thinking about my career here_. "Umm hi. Sorry what did you say?"

He purses his lips and narrows his eyes. "Sometimes Sookie, I suspect you never loved me as much as you said you did."

_What the fuck? _

I roll my eyes, "We all heard some pretty disturbing news just now, Bill. Give me a _fucking_ break here! And are you really bringing up this shit here? Right now?"

He smirks, that patronizing hateful smirk of his, "Disturbing news you already knew, _sweetpie_. And this quote unquote _shit _that you are calling has been your whole life for the past one year. We are just _trying_ the break here Sook. _Trying _being the operative word. You are still my girl."

_Ugghhh…Apparently this dude never got the memo!_

I really don't feel like getting dragged into this shit right now. I muster my fakest sweet smile for him, "Would you get to what you were saying earlier or are we having my quarterly listening skills review here?"

He grabs my elbow and starts pulling me to a corner, "I said that my mom is here. We should go out to the parking and get her in. Do you need to go to the ladies room to touch up your makeup?" he turns to me and eyes me from top to bottom, grimacing a little at my short strapless fitting sequined dress. "Why do you wear such flashy dresses? When are you going to outgrow the university Sookie? Grab your jacket from your car before meeting mom and wear it to hide some of your ample..uhh…breasts."

_What!?_

I plant my heels and pull my arm away, "Bill! _What the fuck!_" I whisper yell, "Why should I meet your mom and why is she coming to our company party anyways? And _who the fuck_ asked _you_ for fashion advice? I can wear whatever the hell I want or not want to wear! Get off the high horse here!"

Too bad I finished my wine otherwise Bill's head was a perfect alternative of Merlotte's head, for dumping the red liquid. I could get some more though! That's when I really think about what he is really saying.

_Son of a fucking bitch! _

Is he really that desperate to get me to meet his folks to call them to our company party? _After _our breakup?

He has been trying to get me to meet them since some time and because I was totally not ready for that kind of commitment, with Bill Compton, I had been turning him down with a number of excuses. We have broken up for Christ sake! How much clearer do I have to be?

He went too far with his delusion this time. The sneaky bastard invited his mom here of all places to get me to meet her. That's too fucking desperate! Even for Bill!

I am quite sure my ears are spouting steam right now.

"Bill please get out of my sight right now_!_"

He shifts on his feet and his eyes twitch before he spits out snarkily, "Are you done over reacting? Honestly Sookie! Are you that desperate to meet my parents _like that_? My mom was in town and wanted to meet my friends and work associates. So I invited her here as my plus one. I am sure I told you before about this."

I am quite sure he didn't tell me about this before. I am sure he planned to pressure me into meeting his family and a reconciliation.

_Ok then!_ If we aren't playing fair… I am more than up for the fucked up games he is playing!

I fold my arms in front of me and take a step back. "Alright Bill. You go right ahead and receive your mom and plus one when she comes. Meanwhile, _I'll_ go mingle with _my_ friends and work associates." I say with as much calm as I can muster.

He looks stumped. Good!

"But will you not accompany me to go meet her? Don't you want to meet the important people in my life?"

Although I am projecting a calm exterior, inside, I am seething. It is one thing to pull political shit to climb the corporate ladder. But if he thinks he can manipulate _me_ like that and get away with it, he has another thing coming.

"You know what Bill? You are fucking _pathetic_ at manipulations!" And I turn on my heel to storm back, away from him. Who the hell does he think he is! I am going to throw his stuff out of my home tonight! He can go slum it out to hell for all I care! He had the gall to comment on my boobs and my dress and thinks he is too smart for me?!

_Fucking dickhead!_

I stomp back to the party on my five inch stilettoes, too far gone into my inner angry monologue, that I barely notice walking straight into something hard and smooth. The sudden impact gets me off my balance and I clutch at the lapels of the suit jacket in front of me. Black formal suit jacket. Pristine white cotton shirt. Steel grey silk tie.

A scent hits my senses…_Mmmm…I know this scent!_ But from where?

I look up.

And up… and up into the beautiful blue eyes of…_holy mother of God!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy mother of God!_

Two years…

Two whole fucking years!

And I still remembered his scent.

I also know the hands holding me close, saving me from the fall. I know them intimately!

And I know those eyes…And the look.

"_Eric!_"

He just blinks. Apparently he is as out of words as I am. I mean what would be the correct conversational etiquette here!

Apart from the awkward, right now, my brain cells are scurrying around to get my mind to work again. He is still the most handsome man I have seen. His touch still electrifies me. His hands on my back are giving me tingles. And then there are those eyes.

Someone clears their throat from behind and I snap out of the haze.

"Umm hi?"

"Hi… Angel?" it was so low, I am sure I wouldn't have heard if I weren't practically clutching the life out of him.

"Sookie?"

_Cringe! It's Bill! Raining on my parade, as usual!_

"Uhemmm…Sookie? We need to go."

Go? Where? I don't want to go anywhere. I am good right where I am!

Eric looks over my head and narrows his eyes, right when I feel someone trying to grab my elbow.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

_Sweetheart!? _

_Fucking Sweetheart?_

I let go of the tongue-tied beautiful man's jacket, turn on my heel and let go.

"I am NOT your fucking sweetheart! I am NOT your ANYTHING! For the love of God, get it through your thick skull Bill Compton! HOW many times do I need to break up with you?"

Bill Compton = 0

Sookie Stackhouse = 1

_Go Sookie Stackhouse!_

Alas! The fool carries on, in his trademark patronizing tone no less..."Sookie there is no reason to create a scene in front of your coworkers! How many times have I explained the importance of professionalism to you? When the hell are you going to get it through _your_ _thick skull_? This is why you will never get your promotion!"

_Oh no he didn't! _

I could have walk away. I could have avoided that confrontation. Every discussion with Bill was always pointless like this. After my initial romantic notions were washed away, I realized early that Bill and I were always on different planets during a conversation. He couldn't understand my point of view. And I didn't know the fucking A of his dumb arguments. Just like what is happening right now. I used to walk away from endless fights like these. But really, enough is enough already!

"_I am creating a scene?_ Well then why don't _you_ walk away from the '_crazy unprofessional woman'_ and _save_ _yourself_ the embarrassment _and_ a promotion that is never coming?"

Bill is glowing red now. I can almost see the steam spouting from his ears! Good!

"_Really? _Well _good_ for me that I don't have to _innocently_ bump into the new company president, in a skanky dress, and hang on to him for all the world to see, to get ahead in _my_ career! _I_ can get ahead on account of my _work_ not the uhh" his eyes roam my ample boobs, "_other assets."_

Fuck. Me. Sideways!

New company president? _Eric? _

Northman Inc… This is the Mr Northman from Northman Inc?!

_He is my new Boss!_

I am sure the fate Gods are laughing at this cluster right now! Well, _fuck'em too!_

And if only Bill knew how much I had _already,_ _innocently,_ done with him! _Oh this just keeps getting better!_

"_Awww_ _poor_ Bill! Has to depend on _work_ for a living! What would you _not_ give for a pair of these?" I deadpan and gesture a finger towards my chest. I am sure I heard Eric snickering. Thank God someone has a sense of humor or else I would be out of a job here!

"_Sookie!?_" Bill is warning me with his looks now. But I am already on the role.

"You see Bill, it _was_ my plan all along! To break up with you just in time for the company take over so that I could proposition the new president by having a fight with you in the hallway and then _bump into him_! All for getting ahead in _my career_! That was _pretty fucking ninja_ of me!"

More snickering…And I can see in my peripheral vision that a crowd is gathering.

"But my plan just doesn't stop here! I mean what's the whole purpose of the bump if I do not even get to put in a good word for myself?" I turn to Eric and by the looks of it, he is having a really good time.

Sookie Stackhouse = 2

Bill Compton = -10

I give him my sweet sweet smile and bat my eyes, "Mr. Northman. Forgive the scene with my _ex_ here. I am usually more calm and composed than this. I am Sookie Stackhouse. I work as a database developer with Mr. Merlotte." I put out my hand for him to shake, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And welcome to the group."

He cocks an eyebrow and takes my hand. In both of his, smiling devilishly.

"Believe me _Ms Stackhouse_, the pleasure is _all_ mine. And don't worry about the scene." He leans towards me and winks, "I know break ups can get messy! But does Bill here know about it? The breakup I mean?"

Oh. My. God.

He winked! And I giggle…Goofy Eric is as fun as sexy Eric!

"Well I sent the memo a week back. He should have got it by now." I say very seriously.

He straightens up and nods, the very picture of a serious company president. "I might have to take a look into the mail department here. Being late with important communication can make or break a business."

Inside, I am _swooning_. The man is a Sex God. He looks like Adonis. And he has a sense of humor to boot. Not to mention his spotless reputation in the business community. Outwardly though, I need to keep up appearances. He is, _after all_, my boss's boss's boss. And a married man.

_Sigh!_

I can't flirt with him. I shouldn't even look at him like I am sure I am right now. This realization must have shown plain on my face because Eric suddenly quirks his eyebrow in question, all amusement gone from his face.

"Are you alright Miss Stackhouse?"

No.

"Yes." I try giving him a polite smile. "I am fine. Thank you" _for being the one ray of sunshine in my dreary day... Week… Year…! "_I should uhh…get going._" _I take two steps back, away from him. Putting distance between temptation and myself is a good idea!

He starts to say something, but is cut off by the approaching Sam Merlotte.

"Ahh Mr. Northman! You _came_!"

Eric is still looking at me when he answers drily. "You did invite me Merlotte. My office confirmed I was coming."

Sam manages a cough laugh.

"Good that you could make it though. Everyone is waiting to meet you. Can we ummm" Sam glances at me, Bill and the couple other folks who were enjoying the showdown, "head inside so we could all get introduced?"

Eric finally releases me from his gaze and turns to Sam. The men shake hands. Then the men head inside. Bill included, who I am sure wants to get on with his ass kissing routine. _Yeah! Good luck with that Billy!_ As they leave, I suddenly feel adrift. Lonely.

It's been a while since I felt that. It is not a good feeling. It's annoying actually. I thought I was long past feeling like that…I mentally pull up my big girl designer lacy knickers and head inside too. It doesn't take me long to spot Eric Northman. One, he is too tall for a human. Two, people are surrounding him like bees. Best part? Even if he is swamped with company, I can clearly see his golden head over the crowd. From a safe distance. I settle with a safe orange mocktale at the bar and look longingly towards my piece of sunshine.

It is like this that Pat and Diantha find me in a couple of minutes. I didn't even see them coming and when I am yanked back to Planet Earth, they are already sitting on either side, smirking conspiratorially, and mock clearing their throats.

"We see that you've already been dazzled!"

"It should be illegal to be so hot! What would I not do for a piece of that fine ass!" Diantha pipes in.

I roll my eyes at the duo. "C'mon you two. He's our boss! Remember? We are supposed to hate him for jeopardizing our jobs?"

"I can't hate him sis…He is too goddamn smokin' to hate!" Diantha whispers.

"Yep! Not hate material at all! Spank material though?" Pat winks, "Sam just introduced us to him. Sook he has like huge hands. And long _fingers_…Mmmm…"

Trust me! I know all about those hands and fingers…

_Not helping Stackhouse!_ "You two hush! You'll be getting a sexual harassment suite on your pretty heads by just looking at him like you are!"

Both of them look at me strangely, then back at him, then at me again as Diantha deadpans, "Totally worth it!" and we all start to giggle.

"Sookie c'mon. You just have to meet him." Pat stands up and starts pulling me towards the group surrounding Eric. Diantha claps her hands once and rises as well.

"Yes lets lets. And we can talk to him some more…"

I dig my heels. "Nooo. You two stay right here. We don't need to go anywhere! And besides, I already met him. In the hall outside."

"What? When?"

I am suddenly feeling shy. "I ran into him!" both sets of eyes boring into me are wide now, "By mistake!" I hold my hands out in the universal gesture of peace. "I didn't see him ahead!"

Diantha crosses her arms on her chest and Pat is tapping her heel. Both are looking at me disbelievingly.

"Really Sook? You want us to believe that you didn't see _that _on your way?"

I sigh. "I had a fight with Bill outside. I was mad and practically running away from the scene when I ran into Eric."

"_Eric,_ huh?"

_Groan!_

"Mr. Northman. I ran into Mr. Northman. He saved me from falling on my ass." I say in a small voice.

"How did it feel? Being in those arms?" Diantha is waggles her eyebrows.

I really have to put a break on this or else these two are going to tease me to death!

"Enough ok? It was _embarrassing_! Would you two like to be Miss clumsy two left feet in front of him?" they shake their heads, sympathetically this time, "So don't ask me about it." I sure am not telling them about how much I really enjoyed being in his embrace. No no. That's strictly private!

Pat pats my arm and takes my drink from me. "You need something stronger to get over it girl. C'mon! Let's get you a _real_ drink! They're free!"

We laugh again and all tension evaporates. So the three of us head to the bar and indulge in some _'real drinks'_.

An hour and a couple of drinks later, Diantha and me are dancing away to glory on the dance floor. We are not the only ones making a fool of ourselves. The bright lighting has given way to a pulsating disco-esque lighting, with the DJ belting out one peppy number after another for the group. Almost everyone is dancing. The remaining few are standing or sitting in groups, drinking and gossiping the night away. Those of us who are not dancing or drinking, have already left for the night.

Diantha pulls me and shouts in my ear, "I need something to drink. Wanna come?"

Oh no! I am sure I've already had one drink too many. I should just stick to the dancing thing I am good at. "I am good. You go ahead. I'll be right here."

She waves her hand and weaves her way through the crowd, out of my sight. Just then the music shifts from peppy to slow romantic. People start pairing up around me for the dance. A guy from the testing team comes up to me and asks me for a dance. I don't even know his name, but I have noticed him staring at me, a couple of times at work. I just politely thank him and say that I am waiting for my partner. He blushes and stumbles away. _Poor shy guy!_

"Too bad you already have a partner!"

_Eric_!

I jump as the words sound too close to my ear. And for the life of me, I could not control the shiver of pleasure that ran through me as he spoke those words. I turn and he is smiling down at me, quirking that adorable eyebrow at me. Why do I get flustered every time this man only just talks to me?

"My partner ditched me for a while." I manage to squeak out.

"In that case," he steps close and puts his hand on my back, taking my hand in the other, "I might get lucky, for a while."

_Damn the devil's voice! _

I run my fingers over his sleeve and place my hand at the back of his neck. "You might…For a while."

_Shit! I cannot flirt here!_

I quickly avert my eyes and look down. He brings our clasped hands under my chin and raises my face up. "What's wrong?"

"I…Eric I…shit I don't know how to say this…"

His tongue peeks out from between his lips as he smiles a little while regarding me intently. "I didn't know you were shy too. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

_Is he?_

No…I am sure it's all me. He has acted the complete gentleman since I barreled into him earlier. And he has kept his distance. Up until now. Now he is so close that my brain has passed out and my senses are on a strike.

"No. It's not that. I just …I don't want to step over any lines here Eric. Especially with our history and all."

There! I said it! I can't believe I actually said it!

"Lines Miss Stackhouse? I'm sure this is just an innocent dance!" he pulls me closer.

"_Innocent?_" I am quite sure we are not dancing at an appropriate innocent distance any more. But my stupid body does not want to let go. Urgghhh…_Why is this so difficult?_

"Of course! I would never be inappropriate with an innocent angel!" he smirks and spins me around, catching me in a closer hug than before. I mean I can practically see my boobs heaving out in plain sight as I stand there, flush against him. His eyes dip down towards the girls and slowly, hungrily trace their way up my chest, neck, chin, lips…He pauses at my lips and gulps.

Fuck!

I want to do something. Anything…

I want to drag him to a dark corner and have passionate primal sex with him…

I want to push him back, slap him and then pull him close to kiss him senseless…

I want…

I just want…

"Eric?" I whisper.

"Yes?" his voice is as hoarse as mine and his eyes flit from my lips to my eyes. He suddenly remembers that we were supposed to be dancing and spins me again.

"No…We can't…" I breathe out with effort.

He is still looking at my lips, with a fire I know well. "Yes we can't…Here…" His hands runs down my back, raising goose bumps in their wake. Just his voice is molten sexy caramel right now.

_What was he saying?_ "What do you mean 'we can't…_ here_'?"

He chuckles and nudges my legs with a knee. I open up and drape a leg over his thigh as he dips me. I am pretty sure his thigh touched my lady bits._ Innocently of course! _"You want me to kiss you, _here_?"

My panties just got soaked!

"No! No we _can't_ kiss…not _here_…not _anywhere_…"

Now he looks just sad. He pulls me upright to the innocent dancing pose again. "Why not?"

It's my turn to chuckle now. "Well for one, you are married. You are my boss's boss's boss. And you are _married_!"

His stance relaxes as he pulls me close again, rubbing himself on me, and gives me a mischievous grin, "That didn't stop you before!"

"You JERK!" I whisper yell, "Let go of me…" I try to untangle myself from him, but he has me locked soundly within the cage of his arms. That doesn't mean I don't give it a hell of a struggle.

"Ok stop!" I stop but I am not looking at him, "I am sorry…I was just teasing you… Sookie?" I am _resolutely_ not looking at him. "Sookie look at me?"

No...Not fucking happening! I tilt my head and keep my eyes sideways.

"My Angel?" he dips his head close to my ears and whispers in his silky smooth baritone. I shiver. Again. I hate my lack of control! "I would never put you in a dishonorable position." now he brings a hand to cradle my face and turns me to look at him as he looks intently in my eyes, "I am not that kind of man. As for your concerns, I am not married any more. Sophie and I parted ways some time back."

Ohh!

_Oohhhh! _

I just look at him like a landed fish. In all my daydreams starring Eric, this scenario never once crossed my mind. He was supposed to be my hero in an alternate universe where he was not married and I was not weighed down by the Bill baggage. In that universe, we met, we dated, we fell in love and we fucked. A lot.

But this right now?

This real Eric, really holding me in his arms, practically asking my permission to kiss me, not married in a real world, this was a situation I was _so_ not prepared for. I scramble to find a proper response to what he just said.

And then BINGO, it hits me! What would AU Sookie say to AU Eric when they went on their first AU date, got drunk and danced the night away? It's a no brainer because I have imagined it so many times in my head!

I breathe and smile. Then I take hold of his jacket lapels to pull him down so that he is near enough for me to whisper, "Come home with me…"


End file.
